Executioner
|gender = Male |DOD = 2017Thor: Ragnarok[https://www.cnet.com/news/comic-con-2017-new-thor-ragnarok-trailer-and-panel-marvel-hulk/ ''Thor: Ragnarok is 2 years after Avengers: Age of Ultron, 4 years after Thor: The Dark World.] |movie = Thor: Ragnarok (unreleased) |actor = Karl Urban |status = Deceased}} Skurge was an Asgardian warrior and the guardian of the Bifrost Bridge in Heimdall's absence, who became Hela's Executioner. However, his disillusion and inner conflict of his position ultimately made him turn against the Goddess of Death, which allowed his people to survive the destruction of Asgard at the cost of his own life. Biography Loki's Reign Bifrost Guardian To be added Hela's Return Recruitment To be added Promotion To be added Defection To be added Personality Despite siding with Hela when she took power in Asgard, Skurge was conflicted and disillusioned of his decision and questioned if his hunger for power and desire to survive is worth the suffering of his kin as all he ever wanted was to be respected and not to be the executioner of a tyrant. Eventually, he proves to have morals that overpowered his concern for himself and desire for power and he willingly sacrificed himself to allow his people to flee Hela and Asgard. The fact that he dared oppose the Goddess of Death proves Skurge was also capable of being very brave when he wants it. Powers and Abilities Powers As an Asgardian, it can be assumed that Skurge possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the race, such as: *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Skurge is superhumanly strong and possesses strength greater than that of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Agility': Skurge naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being. *'Superhuman Durability': Skurge's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Skurge can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. *'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Skurge ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Skurge is shown being able to easily gun down Hela's army using assault rifles. Equipment Weapons *'Des and Troy': Skurge wields a pair of M16A1 assault rifles that he retrieved in Texas, weapons traditionally adopted for Humans. *'Hofund': To be added *'Bloodaxe': To be added Relationships Family *Father *Mother Allies *Loki - Former King *Thor - Enemy turned Ally *Valkyrie - Enemy turned Ally *Hulk - Enemy turned Ally *Heimdall - Predecessor, Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Volstagg † *Fandral † *Hela † - Queen turned Enemy and Killer *Berserkers *Fenris † Trivia *In the comics, Skurge fell in love with , who began to use him as a bodyguard and in her various schemes to seduce Thor, conquer Asgard and help Loki. Behind the Scenes *On Skurge aligning with Hela, Karl Urban described it as "a working relationship" and said, "I think he makes a deal with the devil. And that's when the rubber meets the road... He’s her henchman. He does the dirty jobs. And that sort of is something he has to – it plays on his conscience. It crossed a certain moral line." Tessa Thompson, Karl Urban and Taiki Waititi on Thor *Karl Urban states that: "Skurge quickly realizes that he either has to join her or die. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's bright enough to make the right choice for him. He's a survivalist."'Thor: Ragnarok' cast introduces the newest members of the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Ryan Green was a stunt double for Karl Urban in the role of Skurge. References External Links * * Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Characters Killed by Hela Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes